(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly, an assembling method thereof and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, an assembling method thereof and a liquid crystal display device including the backlight assembly, wherein the backlight assembly includes a lamp socket for use in a direct type lamp.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Various electronic devices including, for example, mobile communication terminals, digital cameras, notebook computers, and monitors comprise a display device for displaying images. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images using the electric and optical characteristics of liquid crystal. The LCD device is thinner and lighter as compared to other display devices, and is operated with lower driving voltages. The LCD device consumes less power as compared to other display devices.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel for displaying images, a driving circuit for driving the LCD panel, a backlight assembly for supplying light to the LCD panel. A lamp for a direct type backlight assembly is fixedly mounted to a lamp socket. A lamp lead wire to which a wire is soldered is coupled to the lamp socket, and then the lamp lead wire is connected to an inverter using an inverter connector. The lamp lead wire and the wire are manually soldered to each other. A process including, for example, fastening of the lamp lead wire to the lamp socket and the coupling of the connectors is also performed. Fixing the lamp to the lamp socket manually is an inefficient and time consuming process that increases manufacturing costs.